


Look What Happened

by intergalxtic



Series: A Selection of Hatchetober Prompts [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, During Canon, Emma goes with them to save alice, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, to a certain extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: What if Emma went with them to save Alice?
Relationships: Bill & Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins
Series: A Selection of Hatchetober Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Look What Happened

It’s no secret that Emma hated high school. She hated the work, it was boring and easy. She hated how her parents chose her electives to make her just like Jane. She hated (most) of the people in it. She had a few friends from her sports team that also share her other pastimes; rebellion and smoking. 

When she looks back on it, it’s bittersweet. Part of her wishes to go back to work hard and make Jane, if not her parents, proud. Part of her enjoys looking back on the time she had spent having a good time despite her not-so-happy homelife. But none of the adrenaline she felt sneaking through the school to leave, would ever compare to what she feels now.

Hatchetfield is somewhere Emma never thought she would be again, let alone Hatchetfield High. This isn’t how she planned to spend her life, not that she planned at all. 

She remains quiet as Bill talks to Paul about him and Alice’s interactions earlier in the day. Hearing the story makes her heart break. She can tell only by Bill’s face that he regrets what he said, and she’s never been the best at reading emotions. 

“Listen to me Bill, this is not your fault.” Paul says to him, and out of the corner of her eye, Emma spies a girl.

“Yes it is. That’s the last thought I had before they broke down the door.” Her voice is eerie, something straight out of a horror movie. It’s Alice, and she is starting to sing.  _ “I’m not your girl anymore, I’m not that tween that you drove here for,” _

_ I’m not your girl anymore, I overtook her body with an infectious spore. _

_ You left me out of your sight for one second and look what happened, nightmare time. _

_ It’s worse than you could imagine, not sex and not drugs. Just aliens, invading minds. _

Emma watches in horror, the colour fades from her face. She wishes she could have told that to her parents. Maybe not that last part, especially the alien bit. She can feel dread slipping through her veins, like pins and needles after sitting too long. 

_ No more family vacays together, cause’ your only daughter’s under the weather. _

_ And if you actually paid attention to me, You’d see I’m not your seed! _

“Come on Alice, you can break out of it, I know you can,”

Maybe she could have told that to her parents too. They were never divorced, but these lyrics still punch her in the gut. 

_ I’m not your angsty teen! _

_ No matter what you believe, the apple’s fallen far from the tree. _

She wasn’t Jane, and she never will be Jane. Maybe she could have been, but they never would have cared.

_ It’s not my fault anymore, no more curfews to be late for… _

Not that Emma ever cared enough for curfews.

_ It’s not my fault anymore, no more being worried and waiting by the door. _

She remembers those sleepless nights. Her chest tightens at the memory.

No, stay strong! She tunes out of the song, burning her eyes into the linoleum floor. Remember the good things! What good things? Paul. How he came every day and always tipped. His black coffee. His pretty blue eyes. 

Even though these halls held bad memories, she can still find some good ones. Her friends made her laugh so hard she cried. The adrenaline she got running from teachers who caught her sneaking out. 

Pull yourself together! You can do this.

_ Cause’ I’m not your girl… anymore _ …

The song was over, she doesn’t recognise the other two girls standing with Alice. Her girlfriend and one other, she supposes. Bill starts mumbling something, Emma can’t hear him, she’s moved too far away. Paul had torn the gun away from him and thrown it to the side, thank god.

Then the aliens got a hold of it, and she’s staring down the barrel.

“Guys get out of the way!” She shouts, lunging at the pair and pushing them over at the same time as the gun fires. A searing pain shoots through her shoulder, she falls to the floor in a heap. However, she bites back her tears, and slowly stands back up. “Don’t try to help me,”

Time to kick some alien butt.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this def wasn't my best work
> 
> i hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment, they are much appreciated :D
> 
> thank you!


End file.
